teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
V.S.O.P (Reunion)
Lyrics Sander: You ain't gotta turn the lights off Leave em all on Said you coming over imma give you what you want Faded cuz I'm blazing something strong We can turn up on that henny keep on sipping til it's gone (Alumni and Teen Justice: pour it up) Girl tonight is all about you and I (Alumni and Teen Justice: wilding out) Got you tripping cuz you love this shit Imma hit it til you feel like you in love and shit (Alumni and Teen Justice: yeah) Sander with Alumni and Teen Justice harmonizing: 1am we gon get it on We can keep it popping til the morning then I'm gone Baby I ain't judging all that we got going on Cuz I don't see nothing wrong Sander (with Alumni and Teen Justice): You gon get the best of your life (Very Special) Promise you that I'll get you right (Very Special) Glad you got that henny on ice (Very Special) Bet you gon tell me that you love it tonight (Very Special) Sander with Monique: (Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh Whoa) Very Special (Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh Whoa) Monique: All Night Warm my bed It's a little cold on your shoulder Mama said I would understand when I'm older In my head Even if you tell me it's over I'll pretend you told me I'm your all Monique with Alumni and Teen Justice harmonzing: Cause you know this ain't an ordinary love We got so much history in the stories about us So come on over baby Monique with Alumni and Teen Justice: We gon' light some candles tonight Very special We gon' do whatever you like Very special Got some Henney chillin' on ice Very special Hope you make the rest of my life Monique: (Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh Whoa) Very Special (Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh Whoa) All Night He ain't supposed to be with you That what everybody gon' tell me Sander: But he all up in this ain't shit that you can tell me? Monique: She ain't seen her baby in a couple days Sander: They talk behind ya back but smile up in ya face Monique: Flowers and gifts, restaurants I swear he buy me anything I want Sander: We got something special No matter what they ever said! Alumni and Teen Justice: We gon' light some candles tonight (Monique: We gon' light some candles) Very special We gon' do whatever you like (Monique: whatever you like) Monique with Alumni and Teen Justice: Very special Alumni and Teen Justice: Got some Henney chillin' on ice (Sander: Got some Henney chillin' on ice for ya baby) (Monique: I hope you got some Henney chillin' on ice for ya baby) Very special (Sander: Oooh for the rest of my life) Hope you make the rest of my life (Monique: I hope you make the rest of my life) oh oh very special Monique: (Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh oh) very special Monique and Sander: Very special Sander: Ooh oh, very special Alumni and Teen Justice: Ooh oh, (Monique: we drinkin) very Special Ooh oh, (Monique: ohh we buying) very Special Ooh oh, (Monique: ooh) (Monique and Sander: very good) very Special Monique: (Sander: Very special) All night Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs